


Needed

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Family Feels, Leo is a good dad, New parenthood, No Deeprealms, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, Selena likes feeling needed, Sleepless nights, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Being a mother didn't come easy to her, and sometimes she wishes the baby would sleep through the night instead of waking her up every two hours. But she'll go to him anyway, because he needs her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _any, any, the baby is crying._

It's the middle of the night, and the baby is crying for the third time since she settled down to bed.

She's not going to pretend being a mother is the easiest thing there is, or that having a baby makes it all better after watching her home destroyed, losing her parents in one reality, the death of a close friend, and Lady Camilla leaving with Beruka. Nor will she assume having her own child makes up for the difficulties she used to have with her own mother.

But even knowing this, she's still happy every time she looks at that beautiful little face. Those features, just like Leo's, her and her mother's flame-red hair starting to curl around his face. She doesn't _love_ being awakened by crying every few hours, she's tired and she needs her sleep, but she goes to him anyway because he _needs_ her. And if Leo is awake, unable to sleep after a hard day, she sits and talks to him while she nurses their child because he needs her, too.

She won't lie and claim she wasn't afraid of being a mother at first, either. It was an easy pregnancy, but feeling the child grow and move inside her reminded her that she'd be responsible for another life.

But Leo was scared, too, and they confided in each other, talked about it, tried to reassure each other without sugar-coating things. When the time came for her to give birth Leo stayed with her, holding her hand, letting her grumble and shout through the pain until Cassita placed baby Forrest in her arms.

It wasn't love at first sight, it took time for the fear to wear off, but she and Leo did their best anyway.

Forrest wails for her, it's the middle of the night and once again she just wants to sleep and let Cassita or another nurse tend to him. But she pulls herself out of bed and goes to him, settles down and lets him feed from her. The sound wakes Leo, who sits up and waits for them.

"It's okay," she murmurs. "But this better be the last time until sunrise."

Her body's still too sore and sensitive to do much besides rest and tend to the baby, her regular clothes are too snug, she's covered with stretch marks that make her feel ugly and embarrassed, and she hates how bloated she still feels and looks.

But Forrest is warm in her arms and he needs her. Leo's arms around her are warm, and he needs her, too.

Forrest finishes his meal and cuddles against her with a satisfied yawn. Leo's hand settles on the lingering bulge of her belly, the other stroking Forrest's soft red curls.

"I'll finish up here," he whispers, gently taking the baby from her. Selena nods a quiet thanks and lies down, pulling the covers over her. Once Forrest is in bed, Leo lies down and pulls her to him, nuzzling her neck. It's cool tonight, and he's seeking her warmth.

Forrest is going to wake her up again in two hours at most, and she'll go to him, because he's her child.

_They need me._ And for Selena, that's worth even a thousand stretch marks and sleepless nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Selena will eventually have to face the hurdle of her son being prettier than both his parents combined, however... x3


End file.
